User blog:Hollyfire53/Lioneyes- A Legendary Ending
1 Darkness reigned. Mist covered a moon too thin to see anymore. Clouds strode purposefully among the Mossflower Trees. Rain washed the dirt into little hollows. Suddenly, lightning blinked and the world shook with the booming words of thunder. A little mouse scurried out. He tsked. “Tis the storm agin, n'doubt.” A movement to the left attracted his attention. Narrowed in suspicion, his eyes gleaming, the mouse made his way towards the movement. With a quick movement, he was hanging by his tail from a large oak tree. Two foxes-one a vixen-approached the mouse. “Well, aren't you in a tight place, Lioneyes?” The vixen cooed. The mouse struggled, his yellow, cat-like eyes blazed warningly. “You let me go or I'll scream!” The fox grabbed a string from inside a few bushes and pulled. Lioneyes rose higher into the tree. “What effect will screaming have on us, eh, retired warrior?” Lioneyes looked at the hollow from which he had just exited. “My family will...” The vixen snickered as she interrupted, “Sleep the rest of time. We've murdered them.” The mouse looked on in horror as she went on, “Yep. I snuck in while you so graciously left the entrance of the hollow unguarded. It was easy- they just looked at me. One, the lady-mouse, just looked at me.” Lioneyes gasped, “So they're all dead?” The fox smiled. “All dead.” No one saw the mousebabe slip into the woods in the direction of Redwall Abbey. “So... I'm on my own.” “Again. Why don't you just lay down and die, warrior?” The vixen cried. “You wrecked havoc on us- just let us take out our revenge, and we'll leave you alone?” The mouse gazed at her sadly. His eyes, for which he was named, were filled with pity for the vixen. “Because I want the legends of me to have a happy ending. Being hung in a oak tree on the eve before All Hallows Eve in a thunderstorm is not a happy ending. The happy ending would be, the foxes FORGOT TO UNARM ME, I CUT THE HANG-STRING, AND I ESCAPE. And, in fact...” With one quick movement, before they knew what was coming, the mouse was bounding off into the woods, waving his legendary sword Maimer, and calling back to the dumbfounded foxes, “It's happened! But watch your backs, because Lioneyes the Warrior has a reason to wreck revenge now. On you. For the murder of my family.” Suddenly the mouse was behind them. “And,” The two creatures whirled around in shock. “And, don't sleep safe at night, because you never know where Lioneyes lurks. Maimer is sharp, and so are my wits. You don't stand a chance.” Hopping around in the thunderstorm, Lioneyes called out, :::::::::::Whirl! Clink! Clank! Clack! :::::::::::You better watch your back. :::::::::::Lioneyes the Warrior's after you. :::::::::::And there's nothing that you can do. :::::::::::My sword is fast. :::::::::::I'll never be last. :::::::::::I'm always armed! :::::::::::You will be harmed. :::::::::::Heed the warnings, :::::::::::And stay away :::::::::::But watch out :::::::::::Every day. :::::::::::Because Lioneyes the Warrior's after you. :::::::::::And there's nothing else that you can do. With a last sneer, the mouse drifted into the woods, leaving the fox and the vixen behind, wondering, How did our plan go so HORRIBLY wrong? 2 Lioneyes didn't get very far until the excitement of the night drained. He flopped onto the path, exhausted, as he shook with grief. He listened to the storm rage above him and he remembered old times with his family. Haha! I remember the thunderstorm last coldspell... one clap of thunder and Quasar was cowering under his bed, screamin' fit to raise the dead. And last harvest... Luret and Terul, clouds above, how I miss those twins, they was jumpy and scaredy until I figgered out why- there were copper'ead snakes just a waitin' for us so's they could ambush... And that time when Quasar was just a wee babe, Daisy and I went up to Salamandastron with him t'meet Lord Wildwing. He was so kind to us... But thinking of his beloved wife Daisy got him crying again. Suddenly, he froze. A rustling in the bushes behind caused him to whirl around, coldly glaring at everything. "Who's there??" Lioneyes snarled, drawing his sword. Suddenly, there was a crash and everything went black. :::::::::::*** When Lioneyes came to, the first thing he saw was a darkly beautiful mousemaid standing over him. "Daisy...?" He groaned. The mousemaid's cold blue eyes flashed. "I am Marbalia the Warrior, pride of Southsward. And you are?" "Mice live in Southsward?" "I did!" Marbalia's tail lashed against something stone-like. Sitting up, Lioneyes noticed that they were in a cold prison cell. He stared bleakly around. "Are you going to tell me who you are, mouse?" "I am Lioneyes the Warrior, of the Northern Lands." Marbalia looked mildly impressed. "I have heard tales of you, how you defeated two-score vermin single-handedly to regain your sword. Twas a pity that Drachen and Fuchs escaped." Her eyes glinted. Lioneyes stood and attempted to refasten his daggerbelt, which had slipped off. "They just tried to hang me!" "Well, that makes two of us." The mouse warrior stopped and stared at her. She stared back nonchalantly. Finally, Marbalia whispered, "We could be great together, Lion." "But Marble..." Then Lioneyes saw the sense in her proposal. "Deal!" The two shook paws solumnly. 3 Lioneyes awoke the next morning to find Marbalia staring at him. He jumped to his feet. "Marble, ye gotta stop doin' that! Freak me out, that does!" He dusted himself off. "Females." he muttered under his breath. The female warrior chuckled softly to herself. "Didn't Daisy stare at such a handsome young warrior?" Lioneyes blinked his huge eyes. "Uh, no. No, she didn't. Usually she was up at dawn with the kids." Marbalia laughed again but didn't say anything. She randomly roved around the mice's cell, checking to make sure everything was in order. As if things '''wouldn't' be!'' Lioneyes followed her with his eyes until he burst out laughing. Puzzled, Marbalia turned to him, and collapsed with laughter as well. Suddenly there was a sharp bang! at the door. "Stop that racket in there!" A fox's voice barked out. "Oh, put a chestnut in it!" called Lioneyes. "A rotten chestnut!" Marbalia chimed in. With another bang!, the fox cried out, "Stop that infernal din!" Lioneyes threw a loose pebble at the door. "Put that in yore gob!" Marbalia grabbed her sword and sliced it down the door. It made a horrible squealing noise. The fox opened the door with a bang just as Lioneyes threw another pebble. The guard was caught square in the face by the pebble. He swayed on his feet. Knowingly, the mouse warrior grabbed his sword and slapped the fox in the face with the flat of the blade. CRASH! "We gotta get out of here. Now. Before Drachen finds us." Lioneyes gasped. Marbalia blinked at the fox. "I gotta hand it to ya, mouse, ya know 'ow t'knock 'um out." Lioneyes grabbed her paw and dragged her out of the door, smashing the fox's armor against the floor. It made a sound like shredding parchment. The two raced, paw-in-paw, through the stone maze of prisons until, finally, in front of them, there stood a giant door. Which swung open. To reveal Fuchs the fox. Drachen approached from behind. "Look at da likkle lovebirds, eh?" she cooed. "Goin' out fer a nice night on a moonlit riveh?" Lioneyes spat at the vixen. "We're escaping this Godforsaken place!" "Ah, the warriors together. We must make sure not to separate them, eh, Fuchs?" Drachen smiled in mock sympathy. Fuchs grinned too. "And we just invented a new kind of dual-torture system. I guess we get to test it out, hmm?" Rage clouded Lioneyes's eyes. He swung his sword at Drachen, and... For the second time in forty-eight hours, everything went black. 4 "Gah, Lion! Why'm I always taking care of you?" Lioneyes blinked his eyes open. A blurry Marbalia was fussing around over him. "Where am I?" he asked sleepily. She snapped, "Where'd ya think ya are? In prison again, ya fool!" Lioneyes winced. "Okay, Marbal. One'd think ya was a shrew, th'way your snapping at me!" She seemed to calm down. "Sorry, Lion. I'm just... honestly! Do you ever think?" The mouse tried to sit up and swayed. He grimaced. "What happened?" She blinked at him. "See? Well, first of all..." she sat down opposite him, "You tried to kill Drachen. Which... isn't the smartest idea in th'world, ya know? You swung yer sword and one o'th'fox guards knocked ya out right before you hit him- I do wish you'd gotten 'im- and they were turning on me. I grabbed you and... fled towards where I thought was the exit. Well, it was right back in here." A sudden thought struck Lioneyes. "My sword!" The Southswardian mousewarrior blanched. "Oh, Lioneyes. I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I just tried to get us out of there alive, I didn't... I'm so sorry..." The warrior's eyes were dark with grief, but he patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Marbal. I know you did the right thing. And I'm sorry that I keep blackin' out on ya." A shape moved from the shadows. "Pardon my interruption, likkle lovebirds, but I feel that I must announce my presence." It was a large squirrel. Lioneyes looked at his fellow warrior, then rose shakily to shake paws. "I am Lioneyes the Warrior." "And I am Marbalia of Southsward." The squirrel blinked at them. "You two are legends! How did you get caught in here?" Marbalia looked at the squirrel. "Long story. Let's just tell ya that we don' like it in 'ere. Are tryin' t'get out." The squirrel nodded. "I'm Fynfyr the Archer." he announced. "Why are you in here?" Lioneyes couldn't resist asking. "For raising an army against and killing Fuchs's parents." Fynfyr said simply. "Whyever did ya do that for?" Marbalia gasped. "Not that I'm afraid of that, just... why?" she added quickly. Fynfyr shrugged. "They killed my family." "Like you, Lion!" Marbal shrieked. "Sorry." she whispered as she noticed Lioneyes's cold glare aimed her direction. Fynfyr shrugged again. "You two can trust me, I'm honored t'know you. I would never betray you." The mousewarrior suddenly had a thought. He voiced it. "Are there any other prisoners here besides you and us?" Fynfyr gave him a look as if to say, Of course, dummy! "Yeah, I know of about a little more than a score, with you." Marbalia seemed to catch onto Lioneyes's scheme. "Who's their leader?" Again Fynfyr shot them a belittling look. "I am." "A score others... name them." Lioneyes said thoughtfully. Could it be... The squirrel raised his eyes to the stone ceiling and closed them. He appeared to be in great concentration. "Ah... there are... Skkarr and Kyla the Otters (they're sisters), Tayulogh and Larsk the mousetwins," he rattled off. "There's me, Fynfyr, and you two- Marbalia and Lioneyes, then there are Ty and Twylyte, the Northern brothers, as they are sometimes called, and then..." he trailed off. Lioneyes figured for a bit, then exclaimed, "That's only nine!" Fynfyr nodded and replied, "I forgot about Skygrt, Ottel, Tuwin, Gapewyg, Sylgyre, Furit, Hueut, Juko, Gyre, and Kiuty." "Thas nineteen!" The squirrel thought hard for a second, then replied, "Oh, I forgot the young'un that joined yes'erday. Captured affer 'is father was taken prisoner and 'is family was massacred!" Lioneyes's heartbeat quickened. "And his name?" "Quasar the Ferocious, son of Lioneyes the Warrior." 5 Quasar sat in his stall sulking. "It's not fair, Gyre! Why won't Fynfyr trust me enough to show me the hidden exit?" Gyre, a seasoned squirrel-warrior, looked up from the string he was braiding. "It's not that he doesn't trust you; it's more that he doesn't trust what'll happen." "WHAT'LL HAPPEN?!" Quasar screamed. "Shut yore gobs in thar, or I'll shut 'um for ye!" A foxguard outside the squirrel and mouse's stall roared. He banged loudly on the door. "Did'cha 'ear me in thar, slaves?" Quasar lowered his voice, but continued. "I joined his force here because I expected to find my dad. Instead..." Gyre puffed himself up so he looked larger that he actually was. "You will. What was his name again?" "Lioneyes." Quasar's voice shook a little. Gyre's eyes opened a bit wider. "Do you know him?" "Who, Lioneyes? No, I just noticed Fynfyr coming through the Hidden Entrance." Gyre nodded at a rattling brick in the floor. So that's where it is! Drachen and Fuchs will be so proud of me, spying for them on this old coot! Quasar shot an angry look at Gyre, who's back was turned to him. Maybe they'll even let me go, so I can find Lioneyes! Fynfyr popped out of the hole and spoke quietly with Gyre. Quasar didn't listen; if he had, he would've heard great news. "Yes, Gyre, two new recruits- Lioneyes the Warrior and Marbalia of Southsward." Fynfyr said quietly; the foxguards couldn't hear him! "Lioneyes! That's the young'un's father!" Gyre exclaimed. "Yes, I know. Let's keep it a secret, though. Tomorrow evening I'll bring the two over from their stall and we'll meet you here. Then Quasar and Lioneyes'll meet." Fynfyr suggested. Gyre nodded. "A surprise for both!" The two shook paws, and Fynfyr disappeared again. Gyre covered up the Hidden Entrance and turned to Quasar. "Did you listen?" "No." he said sulkily. "Good," Gyre replied, barely concealing the grin on his face. The mouse sat down in the cell corner and thought. I hate spying for the vermin that locked me in here, but I... I miss Lion too much! :::::::::::::::::::::*** "Yes, Lion, he's here." Fynfyr popped back up from the Hidden Entrance. "Gyre and I decided to let you two meet back up tomorrow evening- we'll go over there." The mouse nodded. "I shall wait, forever, if I have to, to see my son!" Marbalia sniffed. "How... faithful of you, Lion." The mouse stared, wide-eyed, at her. Females! Then he turned back to Fynfyr. "How can I ever thank you enough?" The squirrel grinned. "Oh, you will... eventually. For now, 'tis an honor to know you two, legends that'cha are." "I wish you wouldn't keep reminding us." Marbalia sighed. "It makes me feel so old." Lioneyes snorted. "Old, my whiskers! If you're old, I'm ancient!" "Then forget it, Fyn! Call me anything you want, so long as you make Lion feel ancient!" Marbalia said smoothly, smirking at Lioneyes. "Need I remind you, you're older?" Fynfyr asked, smirking as well. "Huh!" the mousemaid huffed. "Wiser, and more mature. I shall stay out of this!" Suddenly a furious rattling from the floor attracted their attention. A large, heavily scarred ottermaid popped her head out of the Hidden Entrance. "Skkarr!" Fynfyr exclaimed happily. "I'm glad you made it!" "Ah would nae miss't fer all th'werld!" Skkarr said with a thick accent. "Meetin' th'taeo greates' werriers in all o'istory, 'tis nae a opportunity ye gets ever'day, thas' fer sher!" Lioneyes dipped his head in a welcoming way to the otter. She was obviously a warrior as well. "Lady Skkarr, I am honored." "As am I." Marbalia echoed, dipping her head as well. Skkarr smiled, but it faded all-too-quickly. Fynfyr, sensing something was wrong, asked, "Is everything okay?" "Oh, 'tis fine! Fine!" Skkarr exclaimed quickly, a little too quickly. "Skkarr, is there anything you need to talk to me about?" The squirrel warrior gave her a sharp look. "Yah." she looked pointedly at Lioneyes. "Come here." Skkarr and Fynfyr retreated into a corner. "Now, what is it?" "'T seems thaet Lieon's sun, Quazar, haes been seen spa-ing fer Drakken an' Fukes. Jus' saying tae let ye know- bewarr what ye say in front'o Quazar." Skkarr said rapidly. Fynfyr nodded sadly. "Okay, have you been visiting Gyre?" "Yah, 'e say-s thaet Quazar's spa-ing b'cuz Drakken an' Fukes promised 'im 'e could live w'Lieon." "Devotion." Fynfyr pretended to wipe away a tear. "Anyway, the two'll meet tomorrow evening. What... oh, Cloudsteeth!" Skkarr smiled sadly. "Yah, th'attaek!" Fynfyr thought for a while. "Push back their meeting- tomorrow at noon!" 6 Lioneyes sat in his corner, watching Marbalia sleep. Fynfyr was off preparing the attack. Suddenly, there was a bang at the door and it fell down, crushing Marbalia. "Noooo!" Lioneyes screamed, as he saw Drachen and Fuchs push into the cell. "Yes!" they hissed triumphantly. "We have a way to... tame the Lion!" Lioneyes saw her tailtip moving. "Come on, Marbal! Get up! Fyn has the attack!" What made him say that, he'll never know. Suddenly the mouse crawled out from under the door. It wasn't Marbalia, after all. Lioneyes turned. Marbalia was still sleeping next to him. 'This makes no sense!' he thought. But he turned back to the mouse. Why, it looked... like Quasar! "Son! You live!" Lioneyes exclaimed, running into Quasar's arms. "Don't touch me, you old fool!" the mouse snapped. Before Lioneyes's horrified gaze, he turned into a cobra. "I worrrrrrrk for the hiiiigh massssssstersssssss! Nnnnothingg ssssshall briiiiiing me morrrre joy than to sssssssssssee your deattttthhhh!" The snake reared up, ready to strike. "Ahhhhh!" Lioneyes screamed in agony as poisoned fangs tore into his shoulder, the poison-'' "Lioneyes! Wake up!" The mouse warrior was roused by Fynfyr and Marbalia, who shook him. "It's only a dream! Only a dream!" His yellow eyes blinked open. "Uhhh..." The first image he saw was Marbalia leaning over him. "Lioneyes, are you alright?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks for waking me up, guys." Lioneyes shook his head to clear his vision. He was surprised to see something red dripping down his arm. Lioneyes stared at it. ''Why am I bleeding? he thought. It had something to do with his dream... he vaguely remembered something rearing up, falling on his shoulder, then he felt excruciating pain... and here he was. But that was only a dream... Right? :::::::::::::::::::::*** "Yes, the third brick. Now where's Lioneyes?" Quasar snapped. He was in "interrogation", where his captors asked him questions. He was probably the only prisoner that didn't dread it, although he pretended to. Fuchs and Drachen exchanged looks. Fuchs turned back to the little mouse. "Little warrior," he cooed. "You're the splitting image of your father." The mouse refrained from spitting at the fox. "Where is he? I found out the hidden exit for you! You promised to tell me how to find my dad!" "Yes, dearie, but you promised to tell us everything you know," Drachen reminded him softly. "I think you know a little more than you're telling us. If you're breaking your agreement... we might find it necessary to do the same." Quasar glared daggers at her, his eyes, yellow like his father's, almost glowing in their hatred for his captor. Then he looked at the ground. "Fine," he said slowly, as if the words were something particularly nasty that he did not want to taste, but had to. "Fynfyr is planning to get a mouse named Marbalia and another warrior, and bring them to a meeting, along with all the other prisoners. The meeting is at noon, tomorrow. They are planning to storm the weaponry, which is the third door from the steps leading up from the prison area. Then they will attack you and try to kill your guards." He met their eyes reluctantly. "I swear that is all I know. I think the big otter, Skkarr, knows I'm helping you. They don't talk in front of me anymore." Drachen smiled at him. "You are speaking the truth. We had to test you. Lioneyes is the other warrior, with Marbalia, who will doubtlessly be recruited. Go to the meeting, and come back to Interrogation after it, before the attack. Thank you, dear. You are a great Watcher." Irrelevant but Unfortunately Necessary Clear-Ups I want to clear something up- this is a fanfiction story. Not a real Legend. Lioneyes is a made-up story character, he was never real, and I never claimed for him to be real. If his name is used somewhere else, it is no fault of mine- I do not deliberately "steal" someone else's character. And it is not "stealing" if I never knew it was "someone else's name." I am sorry if "you used it first". But stay off of my back about it! I make up my own names, only vermin steal. While I am at it, it has come to my attention that someone is on another website posting "inappropriate" fanfiction under the username "Hollyfire53". IT IS NOT ME OR MY FANFICTION. IT IS NOT EVEN IN THE STYLE THAT I WRITE IN!!! The only fanfiction websites I post on are this one, the Redwall FanFiction Wiki, and the FanFiction websites that I start. All the links are on my userpage. So stop contacting me about it. Postings by this account on any of the wikis is me, but any one with this username on a different website IS NOT ME! I'm sorry to have to go on like that, but it is necessary, I think, for the well-being of my sanity. Thank you for listening to me rant. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts